Keep Me Safe Forever
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: Yama chan and Taichi chan...shounen ai...read and see, me not too good with summaries


A/N Well school starts tomorrow so this will probably be my last post for a while * watches people dancing joyfully* unless of course you beg me repeatedly for more * watches people laughing hysterically* NE Wayz DIGIMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME and YAOI content (really more shounen ai), you have been warned so homophobes DO NOT FLAME!!!   
  
Keep Me Safe Forever  
  
Tai was aware of how odd he must have looked sitting there, the only boy amoung a crowd of teenage girls. It was for this reason that he rarely went to the band's practice sessions. However, while sitting there amongst drooling girls might have made other boys uncomfortable Tai was far too caught up in the magnificence of his love to pay attention to anything else. Matt was the lead singer for 'The Teenage Wolves' and he was in his element on stage. Tai, like many of the girls, was mesmerized.  
  
All too soon the practice was over and the band began to pack up. Tai shook himself out of his stupor and proceeded to leave when he found his path blocked by an auburn haired girl.  
"Hi Sora."  
"Hey there, Taichi."  
"Um...how are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fine." she had a bit of a twinkle in her eye.   
"Is there something you wanted?" Tai was beginning to tire of her casual banter.  
"Actually...some people have been noticing you coming to the practices and...also that your eyes never quite seem to leave Yamato." Sora now had a huge smirk on her face.  
She was about as subtle as a ton of bricks. Tai couldn't believe that someone even dared to insinuate such a thing. He was on the soccer team so he was considered a jock and he had his team mates to 'back him up' if necessary.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." he responded coldly.  
"Of course you don't. Sure Taichi, sure." she grinned and ran in the direction of her friends.  
  
Tai sighed and turned to leave only to see Yamato Ishida watching him. Their eyes met and Tia was immediately lost in those deep blue orbs. Unfortunately the moment lasted for only a second as Matt eyed Tai curiously and walked away. Tai mentally kicked himself, he hoped Sora hadn't seen that. How could he have exposed so much of himself? Tai had to repress the urge to bend down and pick up all the emotions he had just let slip out. Matt, of course, had revealed nothing. 'Mr. Cool himself.' thought Tai. He left the room feeling like a complete geek.  
  
However, by the time Tai got home he was in high spirits. Tai had never been one to dwell on the unpleasant so his mind focused only on the wonderful sensations he got watching Matt perform. Tai picked up his journal and began flipping through it. He had gotten it, after they had returned from the Digital World, so that he could record their adventures there. Tai almost wished he had realised his feelings for Matt back when they had been in the Digital World. That way he could have watched the other boy with ease instead of going to the band practices making a spectacle of himself. But he had been just a kid then, and all he was concerned about was saving the world.  
  
There were fifteen pages alotted to the adventures and since then Tai had updated at least once a month. Most of the earlier entries were about soccer so he skipped to the next important entry. The top of the page read 'I don't get what's going on.' Tai remembered this one all too well. It had been written during the period when his gender preferences had begun to make themselves known.  
  
He should have probably caught on when he was fourteen and one of his team mates invited him and a couple other guys over for the day. They had been down in the den goofing off when Ryoga presented the real reason he had invited them over: a porn flick. After all the whooping and hollering was over, they popped in the tape. It was lesbian porn. All eyes were glued to the screen, all excepting one pair. Ryoga noticed Tai twiddling his fingers, and all the guys had a good time chiding him about being shy. Tai remembered feeling at the time that it must have been the reason. He now knew better. He had started to feel different. His headed turned not at the sight of a pretty girl, but of a cute guy. He simply wasn't attracted to girls, but he chose to ignore it by whistling to and cat- calling girls with his friends. Unfortunately the feelings could only be supressed by his conscious mind, not his subconscious. Tai would often wake up in a cold sweat after having some incrediblly erotic sex dream. All he could ever remember was that his partners were always distinctly male. Fate was trying to tell him someting.  
  
Tai looked at the tear stained pages of his journal. He had never felt so alone, so desperate. Tai remembered wanting to die and to know 'why him?' What had he ever done to deserve this added pressure. Being a teenage was hard enough as is. Then the strangest thing happened, he accepted it. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened but one day he just got tired of feeling sorry for himself and decided it was time face reality. Tai looked at a picture of his crest that he had drawn upon his acceptance. The crest symbolised for him the fact that he could over come anything.  
  
The latest entries were all about Matt. There were fantasies about things he wanted to do with Matt or have Matt do to him. Tai blushed slightly as he read one of the more explicit ones. Tai lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. What he wanted most of all was to feel the warm arms of his love encircle him keeping him warm and safe forever.   
  
  
The following day Tai was in the hall rushing to his next class when someone grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to be faced by Yamato. Tai's heart caught in his throat.   
"I gotta get to class, but I need to talk to you. Meet me by the statue after school today."  
Tai couldn't speak so he simply nodded. Yamato turned and left Tai standing lost in his thoughts. Tai couldn't focus for the rest of the day. His mind was crammed with possible scenarios for what might take place after scool that day. It had to be something important for he and Matt rarely spoke as they ran in different circles. Could it possibly be that his once rival actually returned his affections?  
  
After school Tai was waiting anxiously for Yamato's arrival when he spotted the blond vision round the corner and head towards him. Tai willed himself to breathe calmly and think clearly. He found it increasingly difficult as Yamato's lean frame drew nearer to him. Yamato stopped before him and eyed Tai calmly, then he proceeded to speak.   
"I can see from your eyes that it's true."  
Still on the verge of hyperventilating Tai only just managed to squeak out a "What?"  
"Don't play cute with me. What do you think I am? A fucking Nancy Priss Ass boy?"  
Tai's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe.   
"Listen Yagami, you stay the hell away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. I do not want to be the star in your sick little hentai fantasies."  
Tai couldn't believe his ears. Surely Matt didn't mean it.  
"I am not a fag."  
The words were slow and emphasised for full effect. Tai looked into sapphire eyes searching for any surge of sympathy or sign of jest. All he found was clear cut malice and hatred. Tai felt as though Matt had stabbed venom into his heart and was slowly ripping it apart. Yamato turned and walked off leaving Tai broken and helpless in his wake. The pain was too intense and his legs gave way beneath him. His vision clouded over and tiny pinpoints of crystaline tears washed his deathly pale skin as he watched his dark angel walk away from him forever.  
  
A couple feet away a chuckle could be heard carrying softly over the wind. Sora stood with three other girls who had all just witnessed Taichi's rejection. Sora spoke first,  
"Man, that was brutal. Do you think I shouldn't have told Yamato about Taichi's feelings? Especially after he so eloquently declared that all 'bottom dwellers' should burn in hell? Oh well, what's done is done though... that sort of thing really ought to be kept private, not put on the front page of the school newspaper."  
"You wouldn't! He could get kicked off the team." said one of her brain dead drones. Sora's eyes held an evil glint as she responded,   
"No one turns gay on me and gets away with it."  
  
  
A/N: Let the flaming begin!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
